Red Fish, Blue Fish
by Cat McHall
Summary: With Calamity Ganon sealed, Link and Mipha can live the life they've always wanted to. However, when Link finds a peculiar mask, life brings a waterfall of changes. Zora!Link. The Lipha sequel to "Mipha's Grace".
1. Chapter 1

**Red Fish, Blue Fish**

* * *

 _Sacred Grounds_

A month had passed since the sealing of Calamity Ganon, allowing Link and Mipha to finally to move on with their lives. Today, however, they were going to give closure to the fallen heroes. Around the ornate platform stood 4 pillars, three torches in between them. The pillars had the symbol of the respective tribes of each hero. At the base stood their respective weapons, wrapped in a blue enchanted cloth that would never rot. Mipha had taken the liberty to have her own garb be enchanted and wrapped around a dimmed Divine Lightning, as it was her decision to designate Megumi as the official Zora champion of Vah Ruta. Also sitting at the base were four plaques, each with the name of the champion and a poem written by Kass.

The three torches represented the living trio that stood there, paying their respects. The burned a bright red flame, which were ordered to remain lit with normal fire until they all passed respectively. Once they joined they comrades in the afterlife, the torches were to be lit with the eternal blue flame.

After giving their bids to Revali, Daruk, and Urbosa, they slowly made their way to their dear friend Megumi.

"Megumi" Mipha opened, "You were always like an older sister to me, even though technically I had lived a few decades more before we met. Sidon is going strong and is currently being groomed to take over the crown, as I am free from my royal duties to live with Link in Hateno. As for Link and I, we shall be married four months from now, helping Zelda with her duties in between that time. Link found your engagement ring at the bottom of the East Reservoir Lake, having it restored to pristine shape. He also told me you wanted me to have it, thus I shall cherish it with every fiber of my being. Thank You." Mipha stood by Link, wrapping her arms around his waist and sobbed into his arm. Link petted the tail on her head, calming her nerves.

"Megumi" Link spoke up, "You're the bravest and finest warrior I've met. I enjoyed the company we had in those short two and half years, from cooking to dueling. I do hope the afterlife treats you well, as fate certainly did not." Zelda approached them, asking if they were ready to move to the rest of the day's activities. Both of them nodding, as there was much to do in order to restore Hyrule.

* * *

 _Two Weeks before the Wedding, Toto Lake_

"Link, you really have improved as a swimmer" Mipha laughed as the two of them raced in the lake.

"Only because I took the time to enhance the Zora to its maximum" Link chuckled, "Hrm? It seems there is a metal chest that we didn't spot earlier." Mipha blinked as she watch Link crawl up a ruin pillar and create an ice block near it. Using Magnesis, he lifted the chest on the ice block.

"What in the world?" Link observed, "Is this a Zora mask?"

"A what?" Mipha chirped as she climbed the ice block. At close inspection, it certainly looked like one.

"How odd" Link shook his head. For some reason, he felt inclined to put the mask on.

"Link!" Mipha screamed as he fell into the lake while a pink light surrounded him. Once the light vanished, she witnessed a teal blue Zora emerge.

"Link? Is that you?" Mipha asked with a worried tone.

"It is" Link looked at his webbed hands, "That mask somehow turned me into a Zora."

"I will be honest, you look really attractive as a Zora" Mipha blushed.

"Thanks" Link sighed, "Now, how do I turn back?"

"Maybe try pulling it off your face, like if the mask was still there" Mipha suggested. He did and got nothing.

"Mipha..." a tinge of fear escaped Link's lips. Mipha shared his look, trying to do it herself while using her grace. Once more, nothing happened.

"Link" Mipha with a mix of happiness and remorse, "I'm afraid you might be stuck like that, forever."

"Uggh" Link sighed as he floated on his back, "I'm sure there is a way to turn me back into a Hylian. On the plus side, this does make things more convenient." Mipha titled her head at that statement, to which Link waved it off.

"And if there is not?" Mipha questioned with a frown.

"Then I guess I broke the Hero cycle" Link chuckled, "Who knows, maybe I've also bought a few centuries of life with this mask."

"In that case, why not remain a Zora?" Mipha asked innocently, but it was clear she had selfish intent.

"Now you're being selfish" Link laughed, "Tell you what, give me a month to see I can reverse this change. If not, then I will happily live the rest of my days as a Zora."

"Alright, that's a fair proposition" Mipha smiled, "We should head back to the domain." When they returned, the held a discussion with the king and the prince.

"So, this mask has turned my future son in-law into a Zora, with no known way of reversal?" the king leaned over.

"That seems to be the case, Father" Mipha answered.

"This could be a blessing and curse" Sidon noted, "Blessing in the sense that Link should live the same lifespan as a Zora. Curse because it brings a lot of changes for him, in particular, he won't be able to wield shock arrows anymore."

"Huh? I'm carrying 300 shock arrows in my bag" Link countered. He even managed to pull them without any harm.

"Oh?" King Dorephan exclaimed, "Does Link have the same immunity as Megumi?"

"That's odd" Mipha gasped, "We assumed Megumi was only a freak accident, but maybe there is more to it?"

"Perhaps I've got an explanation" Sidon spoke up, "Maybe since both Link and Lady Megumi were the same species, the immunity to electricity is a shared trait for a human turned Zora?"

"That's a possibility" Dorephan noted, "It would be useful if that immunity could be transferred over to offspring..."

"Father" Mipha coughed, "Are you thinking about _our_ future?"

"Now why would you think that?" Dorephan chuckled. Link and Mipha looked at each other, before immediately blushing. They weren't even married yet and here the king was thinking about grandchildren.

"It could" Sidon interjected, "To my knowledge, only Lady Megumi and now Link have become Zora though magic. And, there are no records of a Hylian and Zora producing offspring, so such a genetic mutation has never spawned before."

"You're quite studious than I remember" Mipha complimented. The prince gave his sister his trademark smirk.

"I enjoy reading up on Zora history and biology" Sidon stated, "So, I'm well educated on these things."

"Pardon the interruption" Link interjected, "But Megumi was also able to use lightning offensively and even heal others with that power...a gift that now resides in Mipha. However, I do not hold any such powers...well, except for Urbosa's Fury."

"Urbosa's Fury!" Mipha exclaimed, "That may be a better theory on why Link is immune to shock arrows."

"Urbosa's Fury?" Sidon asked.

"It's a spiritual gift from the late champion Urbosa, who used lightning to smite down her foes" Mipha answered, "Link is able to tap into that same power."

"I see" Sidon rubbed his chin.

"Is there anything else?" the king asked.

"No, father" Mipha bowed, "Link and I are thinking about retiring for the night. So much has happened in a day and the wedding is looming near."

"Very well" the king dismissed. Swiftly, the lovers made their way into their shared quarters.

"I guess our wedding will be a little different, given your new status" Mipha sighed.

"I had a outfit ready to go and now it won't fit me properly" Link shook his head, "Maybe you can tailor me a traditional garb that a Zora groom would wear."

"Of course" Mipha smiled, "Although I will need help to get it done in time." Link just smiled, happy things would sail smoothly regardless of his condition.

 _From that day forth, Link and Mipha would begin their centuries long journey as one, as they always wanted to be._

* * *

 **A/N: That does it for the prologue. If you're confused who Megumi is, then go read Mipha's Grace and possibility even Shokugeki no Soma. And for those that know who Megumi is, I've already posted the Soma/Megumi sequel titled "Ten Years Together".**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fish Cake**

* * *

 _Zora's Domain, Link and Mipha's Wedding Reception_

"Aha!" Sidon yelled, "I was looking for you, brother!" Sidon instantly put Link into a bone breaking hug, causing him to gasp.

"Mipha...help!" Link squeaked.

"Sidon, can you release my newlywed husband?" Mipha said in a sweet, but forceful tone. She was talking with Princess Zelda when she heard the cry of her blue Zora prince.

"Oh, my apologies" Sidon said while releasing Link, "I'm just too excited to finally see my sister and her husband together after a hundred years."

"We're happy as well" Mipha smiled.

"Um, Link?" Zelda interrupted, "Not to be prude, but have you found a way to return back into a Hylian?"

"Unfortunately, no" Link shook his head, "Not even the Great Fairies can find the solution."

"I see" Zelda hummed, "Although you don't look too concerned about it."

"Well, it's my selfishness vs hers" Link chuckled.

"The way to you say it makes me look like a villain" Mipha pouted.

"No, No" Link waved off, "Just explaining my feelings to the princess...soon to be Queen."

"Not that soon" Zelda stated, "At least, not unitl Castle Town and the Castle can be restored...along with the standing army and royal guard."

"So...in a few years then" Mipha summarized.

"Yes" Zelda answered, "The Bolson Company may be fast, but restoring that much damage will still take years."

"I'm just glad that freeloader is off my lawn" Link sighed. This cause the others to laughed at his statement, recalling his story about purchasing and furnishing his old home in Hateno.

"Well, I will catch up with you two later" Sidon bowed, "Gaddison asked me to a dance, to which I've accepted." When he was out of earshot, Link pulled Mipha aside.

"Is it me or was he a bit flustered about his own comment?" Link whispered.

"Oh, I think he intends to make Gaddison his consort in the future" Mipha smiled.

"What are you two going on about?" Zelda teased.

"Nothing, just gossiping" Mipha waved off, "Anyway, it's time for us to cut the fish cake."

Link smiled, as the two of them held each others webbed hands and made their way to the cake.

* * *

 _A month later, Link's Home_

"No, that doesn't look right" Mipha shook her head, "How about the Lightscale Trident, Ceremonial Katana, and Ancient Spear?" Link sighed, rearranging the weapons for the 10th time.

"Ah, that looks good" Mipha smiled. Link sighed, as he was tired from the shifts in his mounts.

"Now that our house is in order, we should discuss about turning your pond outside into a warm water aquarium?"

"Why?" Link without a thought.

"Well" Mipha smiled, "Zora eggs need to rest in warm salt water."

"I should have guessed you were going to say that" Link facepalmed, "Did you pick up this desire from Megumi?"

"Huh?" Mipha gasped, "No, we actually shared a similar dream. To be a mother at a young age."

"I see" Link sighed, "I will be honest, I don't know if I am ready to be a father yet."

"If I said 'too bad', would you change your mind?" Mipha innocently poked.

"Mipha" Link muttered, "Don't joke about that stuff..."

"I'm sorry" Mipha apologized while embracing him in a hug. She rubbed her hand across his backside. Link smiled, returning the hug before kissing her on the cheeks.

"It's okay" Link laughed, "Eventually, I want to be responsible for children, but right now I just want you."

"Oh, alright" Mipha sighed, "How about a year from now?"

"That should be plenty of time" Link smiled.

"So, what shall we do for our honeymoon?" Mipha asked.

"How about explore the depths of the sea?" Link suggested, "Now that I am a Zora, I want to see the wonders hidden beneath the depths."

"How about Eventide Island?" Mipha smiled, "I heard there was a beautiful coral reef that surrounds the island."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea" Link said.

* * *

 _Eventide Island, Two Days later_

It wasn't the best of ideas, as the island served as a shrine trial. Without the resources they brought with them, they spent half a day just trying to survive.

"You've done well to complete the trial. I will now return your things, as I promised." the voice of the monk telepathically sent out. With a sigh, Link climbed up to the top peak to enter the shrine. A few minutes later, he met with Mipha at the former monster camp.

"Had I known this was a location of a shrine trial, I would've done it earlier when finding shrines mattered" Link sighed as he sat at the lit pot.

"To be fair, it would've been a major sidetrack from the main goal" Mipha countered, "Anyway, I guess tonight we will have Hearty Crab Stew."

"You found some Hearty Crab here?" Link hummed.

"Yes, on the beach side near the reef." Mipha said.

 **BumBumBumBumBumpaaaaa!**

"Is that humming?" Link raised his fish brow. Mipha nodded her head before standing up.

"It's coming from behind the peak." Mipha pointed out. The two them traveled to the location, only to spot a large, redheaded hylian floating on a raft.

"Oiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" the jovial man shouted with a grin, "What are you two lads doing here?"

"We could ask you the same" Link shouted back.

"Can't you see? I'm fishing for shark" he said pointing to a large spear on his back, "It seems I caught two already." Link and Mipha resisted the urge to facepalm at the obvious joke made at their expense.

"What is your name, sir?" Mipha politely asked.

"The name is Groose" the man replied with a prideful smirk.

* * *

 **A/N: THE GROOSE IS LOOSE! Er, well a man that shares an uncanny resemblance to the Skyward Sword legend.**

 **Spoiler Alert: This is a minor Zelda/Groose story.**


End file.
